The Many Adventures of Fred and George Weasley
by Harrypotterchick1
Summary: These are the back stories of when Fred and George were kids. This is based on the books, not the movies. SPOILER ALERT!
1. Born

On April first, 1978, two new babies were born to Molly Wealsey and Arthur Wealsey.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey, you have been blessed with twins." The St. Mungo's Healer placed the two bundles of joy into Mrs. Wealsey's arms. "They're beautiful, Molly." Arthur said, adoringly looking at his two new sons.

Molly was worn out, but overjoyed. "Yes, they are perfect. And we agreed their names are Fred and George, correct?" Arthur nodded. Molly looked at the eldest, who was Fred. He was older by ten minutes. The other one, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily, was the younger one. George Wealsey.

The hospital door opened with a bang, and their three youngest sons; seven year old Bill Wealsey, five year old Charlie Wealsey, and two year old Percy Wealsey.

"Can I see? Can I see?" Charlie asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course you can." Mrs. Wealsey lowered her two new sons low enough for her three sons to see.

"Two! Two more brothers!" Bill proclaimed.

"Cool!" Little Percy said, even though he had no idea why two babies were cool.

"When can we take them home?" Charlie asked, for he wanted to show both of them all of their toys.

"Not right now sweetheart." Mrs. Wealsey wanted nothing more than sleep.

"Please?" Charlie cried.

"Let your mother rest, children." said Mr. Wealsey, who took one of the twins into his own arms. Fred, the baby he was holding, yawned and snuggled closer in with his father.

The three older children were taken by a healer to the children's room, while both twins and their mother slept.

None of the kids knew, or the parents knew, that it wasn't a coincidence that Fred and George Wealsey were born on April fool's day. But it was not a coincidence. The two youngest kids at the time were going to be full of laughter, danger, and fun. Lots of fun.


	2. Ginny

When their little sister, Ginny Wealsey, was born into the family, everyone was excited. Finally, a sister in the family! But, out of all the kids, Fred and George loved her the most, and were sure she would be the best sister ever. Mostly because when she was two months old, George was the first one to make her laugh. He didn't mean to, he just… did.

It all started one day after Christmas. Both had gotten a toy broomstick, but they had to share it. So, both were arguing who was going to ride it first. They hardly ever argued, but they were only three at the time. George, in anger, pushed Fred, and Fred pushed George. George stumbled back, but slid on a book. He slid backwards across the room, and on bumped onto the wall. When he did, the old book shelf broke, and all the books came tumbling onto his head.

There was silence. Then, Ginny, who was in her crib in the room, burst out laughing. She saw the whole thing, and she could not stop laughing. Then, Fred started to laugh. And then, George, even though hurt by all the books that hit his head, started laughing too. And all three were laughing hysterically.

So, from that day on, Fred and George decided they loved their new baby sister, and would love her on and on.

And they did.


	3. Broomsticks and Spiders

As you probably already know, Ron Wealsey developed Arachnophobia after Fred turned his teddy bear into a spider. But, here it is in detail.

Fred was riding on his toy broomstick one day. He zoomed at five miles per hour around his backyard. Little three-year old Ron stuck out a finger and pointed at the broomstick.

"Can I try?" He asked his 'r' sounding like a 'w'.

"No, it's mine." Fred hovered next to Ron.

"Please?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"No." Fred rode away. Ron crossed his arms tightly around his chest. Why would Fred let him go on? He just wanted to fly like his older brother, that's all. He decided to wait until Fred was gone to use it. He could show Fred that he could fly too.

Fred sat on the living room carpet, drawing a picture of a broomstick. He hummed a song by a Muggle band he heard on the radio the other day. The door to the back porch shut, and Ron came in. Ron stared at the floor, standing in front of Fred.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry." Ron replied, softly.

"For what?" Fred asked, and saw Ron pointing to the porch.

Fred went to go see what the matter was, and Ron ran upstairs to his room. Fred opened the porch door, and gasped. There was his beloved broomstick, smashed into pieces. He picked up the pieces, tears running down his face. The toy he loved most was lying right in front of him, broken. And it was all Ron's fault. Fred ran inside the house, wanting to murder his youngest brother.

He barged into Ron's room, which was on the top level of the house. Ron screamed, and hid behind his teddy bear.

"Why did you break my toy?" Fred cried.

"Because I wanted to ride it, and I crashed into the gate!" Ron cried back.

"I told you not to ride it!"

"But I wanted to!"

Fred felt his anger boiling to top level, and he wanted nothing more than to get revenge. Then, he did his first magic. He glared at Ron's teddy bear, which was covering his face, and turned into a spider by accident. Ron stared at the hairy creature he was holding, and screamed. He threw it to the floor, and backed to the door. Fred was staring at the magic he had just preformed. And was gleefully satisfied. He somehow made the spider get closer to Ron, and Ron continued to scream.

Fred didn't tell the spider to get away from him for about an hour.

And that is how Ron's fear of spiders came to be.


	4. Promises

Eight year old George woke up on a Thursday evening. The whole house was silent, because everyone was fast asleep. Everything was silent, but one noise was coming from another room.

"Fred?" George turned to the top bunk, where his brother was sleeping.

"What?" Fred asked, groggily.

"What's that noise?"

"I don't hear anything."

"Listen!" Both brothers were silent.

"It's noting, probably a leaky faucet or something, now go back to bed." Fred said, and turned his back on George, and almost instantly fell back asleep.

George was still sure it was something besides that, so he left the room as quietly as possible.

He closed the door behind him, and listened again. It was coming from his four year old sister's room. He walked towards the door, and went in. Ginny had her head buried in her pillow, and she was sobbing.

George walked up to her. He touched her shoulder softly, and she looked up, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"George?"

Here, George would have made a joke about being Fred, not George, but he didn't this time. He put his arm around his little sister.

"Why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dream." She put her face into his shoulder, and began to sob again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" George hugged her.

"But I'm afraid you will be scared too."

"I won't. You can tell me."

Ginny bit her lip. She looked into his eyes, then put her head back in his shoulders, but didn't cry.

"My dream was that mom and dad died, and we had to become orphans. Then everyone died, but me. And I was alone. And everyone else was dead." She began to cry again.

George hugged her tighter than before.

"None of us are dead, and none of us are going to die, at least until we are sixty or something."

"How many years until then?" Ginny asked.

"It will not be for a long time."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart." He kissed the top of her head. "Now go back to bed." He laid her back in her bed, and left the room.

He shut the door, and walked back to his room. He was not as quiet as going out, and Fred woke up.

"What now?"

"Ginny had a nightmare, that's all." George walked to his bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. Fred was already asleep again.

A/N: This chapter almost killed me to write. George promised Ginny no one would die until they were sixty, but his own twin died. Personally, I think that's a stupid promise to make, but then again, he was eight.


	5. Wands

When both kids were eleven years old, they each received a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The twins knew that they were wizards, but it was still exciting opening their letters. When they both received the letter, automatically both younger kids whined and asked when they will get to go.

"It won't be long." Their mother reassured them.

"But three years? I want to go now! Why was I born the youngest?" Ginny complained.

"Just wait until you are older."

"But-"

"No buts'. Now eat your breakfast." Their mother gave Ginny a stern look, and Ginny fell silent.

Fred and George were both very happy at Diagon Alley the next afternoon. Not that they haven't been there before, but they never got as much as a chocolate frog before, let alone a list full of equipment. But today, they were both holding lists of things to buy, and even though most of it was second hand, it still was a treat.

At Olivanders wand shop, they both got to get brand-new, not used, wands, which never happened.

"You, my young boy, why don't you try this one? Length: 13 ¼ inches, pear wood, Phoenix feather core, slightly yielding." Olivander said, holding out a wand for Fred to try.

Fred held out his wand, and gave it a flick. Nothing.

"Alright, just try this wand one; 12 inches long, maple wood, unicorn core, very flexible." He handed him another. Fred gave it another flick. This time, sparks burst out of the tip. Mr. Olivander and Mrs. Weasley clapped.

"Very good. And on your second try too!" Mr. Olivander said with a smile. "Now, you must be his twin brother." He now was talking to George. George nodded.

Mr. Olivander picked up a wand box.

"I wonder… well, it's worth a try. This one might work; 11 ½ inches, same rosewood, unicorn core, rigid." George swished it, and sparks flew out of the tip. Mrs. Weasley clapped and Mr. Olivander.

"Yes that I predicted. You see both unicorn hairs come from the same unicorn.

"So?" Fred asked, and his mother gave him a scolding look.

"So, the two wands are brothers." Mr. Olivander took the fourteen Galleons from the table that Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for coming." And with that, Mr. Olivander went to the back of room.

A/N: Oh gosh, sorry this took so long! I was really busy with school and stuff... oh well. But here it is! Thank you all who have started following this story! It motivates me. Thanks again!


	6. Train to Hogwarts

Fred and George walked down with their mother to Platform Nine and Three Quarters on September first. It was Bill's seventh year, Charlie's fifth year, and Percy's third.

"Come on now children. The train will leave any minute!" Mrs. Weasley glanced around anxiously. Mr. Weasley put his arm around her.

"We'll make it on time, no need to worry. Come on kids, the platform is right around this corner.

All seven kids walked with their mother and father to the platform, where there were two big black plastic numbers; the numbers nine and ten.

"Here we are. Bill, you first." Bill walked into the wall dividing the two numbers, and vanished.

"Charlie, you next." He also walked through, and also vanished.

"Now Percy." Same results.

"Now, Fred." Fred walked had done it before, watching his three older brothers leave for years, and he wasn't afraid this time either. So, he walked through, and soon after, so did his twin brother.

"Well, this is it." George said excitedly.

"You can say that again." Fred said.

"Ok. Well, this is-"

"Ok kids, you got everything you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking through the walls holding Ginny's hand. All five kids nodded.

"Ok then. I'll see you at the end of the year." She hugged Bill. "Keep doing well in Care of Magical Creatures." She now hugged Charlie. "Keep up your grades." She hugged Percy good-bye.

She now looked at Fred and George. She sighed.

"Please don't take your jokes and pranks out of the house." They tried to keep a straight face and nodded, and Mrs. Weasley hugged them both at the same time.

The train whistle blared.

"Come on kids, time to go." Mr. Wealsey hugged all his kids leaving good-bye quickly, and watched as they walked onto the train. Ginny was crying and waving, Ron was sadly waving, and all five Weasleys waved goodbye.

When their parents and younger siblings were out of view, all the kids on the train went to find seats.

"Now where should we go?" George whispered to Percy.

"Go find seats somewhere." He said impatiently.

"Can we sit with you?" Fred asked.

"No. I have friends I want to sit with, not younger brothers." He walked away.

"It's a surprise he actually _has_ friends." George muttered. Fred smiled.

"That's for sure. Let's just go find a compartment." They both walked, but everywhere they looked was full.

"There's never going to be a seat!" George groaned.

"There's only one person in this one." Fred pointed to a compartment, where inside there was a boy with dreadlocks was sitting inside, all alone.

"Finally." George slid inside. "Hey, do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else his full." The boy nodded. George smiled, and sat across from him, followed by Fred. "What's your name?" Fred asked.

"Lee Jordan." The boy named Lee muttered.

"Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin brother, George Weasley." Lee smiled at both of them. "Cool."

"So, what do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?" George asked, picking up a conversation like all of them were old friends.

"I don't really know. My dad's Muggle, but my mom's a witch. She said you get sorted or something to get into a house, but she doesn't really talk to me about it much." Lee said, not really caring about just meeting them.

"Yeah, that's what all our older brothers who have already been here said." Fred said.

Lee raised his eye brows. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Oh. Well, we have three older brothers, each other, and one younger brother and sister." Fred said, counting off his fingers.

"You're so lucky. I wish I had a brother or sister." Lee moaned.

"Well, it's nothing that great, having five brothers and one sister." George shrugged. "But, it would be really lonely-"

"-And quiet-"Fred added

"-Without them." George finished.

"Still, I would love to have a brother or sister." Lee said, slouching down in his seat. Both brothers agreed to this, because they didn't know what it would be like to not have each other.

The three friends talked the whole way to Hogwarts, about their lives, what they want Hogwarts to be like, and about jokes, which Lee loved too. They didn't notice the time, and how fast it flew by.

All three of them walked down to the boats, and that's how the three of them became best friends.

A/N: I was kind of annoyed with myself that it took me two to three weeks to write the last chapter, so I wrote this one in less than a day. ;) Hope you enjoy. Thanks again to those who followed this story.


	7. The sorting

All the first years arrived to the school on boat, and that evening was starry and the moon was full, so they had lots of light to lead them to the castle.

When they reached the front door, a big man (he looked almost like a giant) with a shaggy beard knocked on the door. He also helped them get across the lake before.

The door opened, and a tall, old, and stern woman stared over them.

"Got the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," The man said.

"Thank you, Hagird." She opened the doors wider so all kids could fit inside.

The room was huge; you couldn't really make out the ceiling. There was a massive, marble stair case leading up to somewhere. Fred wondered if that's where they were going, but McGonagall lead them somewhere else. They walked on, until they reached another door that was also magnificent. They all were sure that's where they would be going in there, but they turned right, and entered a small chamber. It was crowded inside, with little room to move around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfigurations teacher. Before we can begin the year, every first year will be sorted into houses. The four houses will be your family for every year at Hogwarts…" She went on. Fred and George heard it all before from their older brothers, who had been first years.

"… I will come to get you when the school is ready." She left the room.

"Are you nervous?" Lee whispered to the twins.

"No. Not really." George answered.

"But, what if either of us gets into Slytherin?" Lee asked.

"Or even worse, Hufflepuff?" Fred joked, and the twin laughed.

"I'll probably get into there." Lee muttered. "My mom was in that house." Both twins stopped laughing.

"Well… you don't always get sorted into the house your parents or siblings were in." George tried to comfort. He felt kind of bad for laughing.

"Yeah…" Fred tried to comfort as well, also being sorry for what he said.

"It's time." Professor McGonagall was back. "Please follow me." All of the first years followed, nervous and excited at the same time.

They entered the room, and everyone's eyes in the hall fixed on them, as they walked in line formation.

McGonagall placed a hat and a foot stool onto the floor. The hat opened around a rip, which look like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

_Hello again to another year of learning and fun_

_ All you students are back; the old ones and the young_

_ I know you all are starving, and want the feast to start,_

_ But, all new must be sorted, and I will judge your heart._

_ There are four houses, that you might be in;_

_ You'll have to be pure and worthy, to be in Slytherin._

_ There is also Hufflepuff, where they are loyal and kind,_

_ Or in mighty Ravenclaw, where you will train your ready mind._

_ Last, (but not least), there is Gryffindor, where you'd be brave and bold,_

_ Now, try me on, I'll see your mind, and what good it brings and holds._

The hat was silent, and the hall burst into cheers. Some of the first years looked relieved.

"When I call your name, please put on the hat and sit on the stool. The hat will announce your house, and you will sit with them." Professor McGonagall pulled out a long list. "Anderson, Olivia!" A tall, browned haired girl sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced, and the second table to the left clapped and cheered.

"Andrews, Michal!" A skinny blond boy walked up to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy hopped of the stool, and ran to his table at the far right.

"Bryant, Melissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!" She walked off to sit with the Slytherin table.

The names kept being called, and all the first years were into their houses.

"Jordan, Lee!" Lee walked up, pale and nervous. The hat was placed onto his head, and after a long thirty seconds, he was sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into cheers as he took a seat.

"Johnson, Angelina!" A black girl with black, braided hair walked up to the hat, and put it on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The same table burst into cheers.

The list continued for a while, until they reached the name; "Weasley, Fred!" Fred couldn't help feel scared as he walked up to the hat. He put it on his head.

"Ah. Fred Weasley. Should I put you with the rest of your brothers, or are you different?" Fred thought for a second; _What have I ever done that was brave or bold? _"Yes, you think you are not brave, but you are. Your future holds many acts of bravery. So, I will keep the tradition... GRYFFENDOR!" The hall burst into cheers. He took off the hat and sat at the table.

"George Weasley!" George walked up to the hat. He put it on, and it slipped over his eyes.

"Another Weasley? Well, where should I put you?"

_"Please Gryffindor, Please Gryffindor…"_

"Gryffindor? What if I put you in a different house, Ravenclaw maybe?"

_"No, no, no…"_

"Why this house? You are positive you want to be in this one?"

"_Of course, my twin brother is in that house, I couldn't last one day without him by my side!"_

"Of course, I should have known. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table burst into cheers.

George took the hat off, and ran towards his new table, his new family.

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! I made the Sorting Hat Song by myself, and that was fun to make ;)

Can't thank you enough, all of those reading, favorite, following, and reviewing this story. I write better and quicker with reviews and followers. ;)

Thank you. Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Angelina

Fred and George went to their first class in Hogwarts, which was Potions. Lee, Fred, and George all went down to the dungeons, where Potions was always held. They walked into class, where, fortunately, they were not late like they thought they would be. Everyone in the classroom was sitting in two's. All three friends looked at each other.

"Well, who's going to be the one separated?" George asked.

"I know! We can play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Lee said. Both brothers looked at him as though he was crazy.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is that?" Fred asked.

"Well, it's a Muggle game." Lee explained the rules.

"This sounds mad, but let's try it." George said, and all of them put out their fists. George and Lee won with rock, and Fred lost with scissors.

"Sorry Fred." George said, and sat with Lee near the middle. Fred shrugged, and sat by himself near the back. The rest of the class was filing in, talking and laughing. Fred was pulling out his potions book, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, can I sit next to you? Everywhere else is full." Fred looked up. She was that one girl who got sorted after Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson.

"Sure." Fred moved over, to let the girl sit down.

"Thanks. What's your name?" She asked.

"My names Fred Weasley. What's yours?" He asked, even though he already knew her name.

"Angelina Johnson." She pulled out her potions book.

Just then, a man with black, greasy hair walked into the classroom.

"Please settle down." Were his first words. The class went silent.

"I am Professor Snape, your potions teacher. Many of you expect Hogwarts to be a simple school of foolish magic tricks and wand-waving madness. You have come to the wrong place. You will deeply regret messing with me, or fooling around during class." He glanced at all the Gryffindor students in the room.

"Today, you will be doing a simple Cure for Boils potion. All the steps and ingredients are on the chalkboard." He waved his wand, and all the instructions were written in white chalk.

All the students in the classroom were focusing on their potions, talking quietly as it bubbled in their caldrons. The instructions said they had to wait fifteen minutes as it brewed in the cauldron. Fred and Angelina waited in silence.

"So…" Fred started, trying to make a conversation of some sort. "How's Hogwarts so far?"

She shrugged. "All right, I guess."

"Yeah…"

Silence began once more. Fred looked at her.

_Just say something! _He told himself. _Impress her somehow!_

"I heard about this school since I was a kid." He tried.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have three older brothers who talk about this school all the time."

"Cool. I wish I had three siblings."

"Well, I have six, actually."

Her eyes popped open. "Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Yep. Five brothers, one sister."

"Wow."

"In fact, that's my twin brother over there." He pointed at George who was sitting a few tables away.

George was laughing at something Lee said, and looked over where at Fred and Angelina, who were both looking at him. He stopped instantly at the sight of Angelina, and turned away quickly.

"That must be awesome; having a bunch of siblings." Angelina said to Fred.

"Well, it's alright." Fred said, proud of himself for finding a conversation to talk about with a cute girl.

"I'm a half-blood. My dad was a wizard, but died one month before I was born. My mom never got re-married, and hates me." He face turned from happy into miserable.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Fred said.

_Great job. _He told himself. _You just made her unhappy. _

_ I didn't know! _He fought with himself. _I would never talk about that if I knew!_

"Look! It's done!" Angelina pointed out. Fred was brought back to the real world, and helped her add the rest of the ingredients. Professor Snape looked over their shoulders, but made no comment.

At the end of class, they both put their vile onto the desk.

"It was nice meeting you, Fred." Angelina called, as she walked a separate way. Fred watched after her, her braids swinging behind her. George elbowed Fred in the side lightly.

"Earth to Fred? Hello? Anyone in there?"

"I'm right George."

"Are you?" George asked, and Fred nodded.

"Come on. We'll be late for our next class." Fred replied, and they walked to class. 

A/N: Next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy. Please Favorite, follow, and review. Thanks to all of you who have!


	9. Marauder's Map

"I've had enough of you two!" Filch yelled, pulling Fred and George by the ear, down the hallways of the school.

"We didn't do it! Honest!" George cried.

"Yeah! We don't do that sort of stuff!" Fred agreed.

"Oh really? Then tell me why a Dungbomb went off in the fourth corridor, and you just happened to be the only ones there!" Filch sneered. No reply came from either of them.

They were led to a tiny little room that had a full list of all the banned items in Hogwarts. Filch pointed to a little black blur.

"See this? It states clearly that Dungbombs are banned from this school!" Neither said a word. Filch pulled them into his office.

"Sit." He pointed to two tiny chairs. The both sat down, and looked up at him.

He took a piece of parchment.

"Names:" He paused. "Fred and George Weasley. Crime: Setting off Dungbombs during class-"

"We were in the middle of break, not class." George muttered. Filch ignored this.

"Reason:" Fred stopped listening and looked around the classroom. It was small, with a writing desk full of stuffed papers. He looked closely at one of the drawers. It was marked: _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. _

Fred elbowed George, who was mimicking Filch, and pointed at the drawer. The twins smiled mischievously at one another, both thinking the exact same thoughts.

* * *

Two days after Fred and George being caught by Filch, another Dungbomb was set in the fifth chamber. Mrs. Norris and Filch ran up the stairs to see what was up.

Well, George set up the Dungbomb, and while he was doing that, Fred ran to Filch's unlocked office, opened up the drawer, took out the first object, and ran away with it.

Both brothers met up at their dormitory. They looked at what the Fred held in his hands.

"Fred, why didn't you look at what you were holding? I almost got another detention, all for a piece of bloody parchment!" George cried, frustrated.

"It has to be dangerous, otherwise why would it be in the drawer?" Fred muttered, more to himself then to George.

"Well, you mess around with it for a while. I'm behind in homework." George walked away, as Fred pulled out his wand.

It was when George was concluding his Astronomy essay Fred finally made it do something.

"George! Come here! It did something!" George raced around the corner, and saw that Fred was holding a map in front of him.

"What is it?"

"It's a map, you idiot. I just was saying random words, when I come up with the right combination!"

"Well, what is it?"

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

"How did you come up with that?"

"I've been working at it for two hours straight."

"I guess you have a fair point."

"Hmm… There seems to be secret passages all around the school."

"Great! Let's go exploring!"

"All right, come on!" And both brothers walked out of the portrait hole, obviously up to no good.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter everyone! A huge thank you to all of those who have been following and reviewing my story. If you have any ideas for more adventures, feel free to tell me!

Thank you again, and have an awesome week!


	10. Tryouts and crushes

Fred and George walked out onto the field on a Saturday morning. Today was they're tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They decided, after some argument, to both tryout for Beaters. So, now they were heading down to the Quidditch field.

When they got there, they saw a pink-faced, blond boy who looked like a seventh year.

"Alright then! My name is Harris McLean, and I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now, all of you will tryout, and some of you will be chosen to be on the team. Once you are on the team, you will be trained, and hopefully we will win the Quidditch cup. Any questions?" There were none. "Okay, so all of the Chasers, please moves to the right, Beaters, to the left, Keepers, in the middle." All of the players trying out moved around. Fred and George moved to the left, where three other Gryffindors were already standing.

"Alright, let's start with Chasers." Harris walked off with them.

Fred and George sat in the grass, waiting for their turn. They watched all the Chasers fly, and lots of them were really good.

"Next, Keepers!" All the Keepers walked off with him. The twins watched again, and a lot were also good.

"Last, but not least, Beaters!" Harris motioned all of them to come, and they walked up to him. Fred glanced at George, and couldn't help notice he looked nervous. He elbowed him.

"It'll be ok. We got it; we're going to do great." George smiled, and nodded.

* * *

It was quite easy, trying out. All they had to do was fly around and hit some Bludgers with a bat. After that, it was done, and they were allowed to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

The next day, Fred and George were told they made it to the team! Both immediately sent a letter to Charlie, who was brilliant at Quidditch.

Also, Fred's secret crush he hasn't told anyone about also made it to the team. That girl? Angelina Johnson.

Ever since the day he sat with her in potions, he was always watching her. He noticed everything about her, and he sometimes wondered if she was thinking of him.


	11. Dates and Arguments

A/N: Here is the next chapter! This is when Fred and George were in their 5th year, and when they were 15.

* * *

Fred sat up at 7:30 in the morning. It was February 14th… Valentine's Day! That day, all the Hogwarts students from 3rd year to 7th year got to go to Hogsmead. Fred wanted to ask Angelina out, but he was too nervous. He really felt to awkward doing it, but he had to. He liked her, a lot. He should be able to ask her out easily. No, he couldn't do it easily, he would fail and she would never like him again. No, she would go out, he's been friends with her for all the years at Hogwarts, the good ones and the bad. This would be a piece of cake; right?

Fred shook his head. This was too much for a fifth year to think about. But… he had to do it. He had to ask her out.

He walked down the stairs, to the Great Hall. He sat at the Gryffindor table, with all the other Gryffindors who were awake. He nudged Lee.

"Are you sure I should?" He muttered.

"I'm positive. Who knows, maybe you'll get better results than I did."

"Okay." He saw Angelina walk into the Great Hall. "Here I go." He walked up to her. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Fred."

Now was the time. He had to ask her out. NOW! But, he couldn't. He had to! But he couldn't…

"Yes?" She asked, getting a little impatient.

"Angelina-will-you-go-out-with-me?" He asked all in a rush.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked. It was so unlike him to be nervous.

"Um… Would you…. Go to Hogsmead…" He stopped dead.

"You want me to go to Hogsmead with you?" Angelina asked, excitedly. Fred sighed with relief. This made it much easier.

"Well… yeah. Do you want to go out with me?" He said the last sentence a little quickly, again. She nodded, happily.

Fred was surprised. A pretty girl like her… he thought he was too late. But, apparently not! Yes!

"Well, I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Fred said.

"Ok. See you then!" He walked up the staircase, floating in a dream. He had done it! He had asked out Angelina Johnson out on a date! This is one of the biggest accomplishments he ever made!

He walked into the Gryffindor common room. He saw George, sitting alone.

"Hey, Fred!" George called, and Fred walked over. "I decided I want to do something."

Fred snapped out of dream mode. "What?" He asked.

"Well… don't laugh at me or anything…" He trailed off.

"Just spit it out."

"Well… I'm thinking of asking Angelina out on a date today."

Fred's happiness was sucked out of him like a balloon.

"Well…."

"What?" George asked, happiness being sucked out of him too.

"I heard Angelina already has a date with someone…"

"With who?"

Fred avoided all eye contact with his slightly younger brother.

"Who, Fred?" George asked, though scared to hear the answer.

"Well…me." Fred said, slightly wishing he never asked Angelina out.

"…what?"

"I just asked her out, a few minutes ago, and she said yes." Fred glanced at George, who had a mix of anger and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask her out?"

"I don't know!" Fred didn't understand why he was getting so angry all the sudden. I mean, it wasn't any of George's business, and so what if he didn't tell every single thing to his brother?

"Well, you could've told me before, so I didn't have to make a fool out of myself thinking she might say yes!" George yelled back.

"I don't have to tell every single little thing to my younger brother!"

"Is that all you think of me? Your younger brother, who gets in the way all the time?"

"Yeah, maybe!"

George pulled out his wand, and so did Fred.

"Stupify!" They both yelled at the same time, and something weird happened with their wands. Instead of firing at each other, it connected. It was by far the weirdest thing they ever experienced. They stopped their spells. George glared at Fred. Fred remembered all those mean things he said.

"George… I'm-"

"Just shut up. I don't care." George walked away.

Fred felt horrible, but he couldn't cancel the date. He had to go. He, reluctantly, walked out of the portrait, having the worse feeling ever in his stomach.

* * *

Fred walked out of Hogsmead, ready to go back to Hogwarts. The date had been pretty good, except the guilt he felt when Angelina asked where George was that day. But, other than that, it had been fine.

He walked to the Great Hall, where they were having lunch. He sat next to Lee, and then he saw George walk in. He looked down at his plate, but was surprised when George sat right next to him.

"So, are you doing anything else today? I just finished my homework. Want to practice some Quidditch?"

Now Fred was more surprised. Not only was George sitting next to him, he was not ignoring him.

"Sure!" Fred said, brightly.

After that, neither ever wand battled each other, or talked about Fred's relationship with Angelina, which got a little bigger after the date. No, the two were friends once again, like they always have been.

* * *

A/N: K, here it is! The next chapter. Now, hopefully all you remember chapter five when Mr. Olivander said that the two wands were brothers. So, neither can fight the other. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it took forever. But, I had a bunch of tests, schoolwork, and I injured my leg pretty bad. Please tell me what you think, and any adventures for stories would be really helpful!


End file.
